Incomplete
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: Harry and Hermione discuss the feeling being orphaned{or never seeing their parents again.} leaves on them. Harry understands.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione felt alone as she sat in the Weasleys' living room. She felt like she was intruding on their grief.

"Do you need anything, dear?" Mrs. Weasley would ask and Hermione would just shake her head and politley decline.

Harry had said something about wanting to be alone for a few days and left.

Hermione would have stayed at her house, but it felt so empty. She wanted her parents back. Sure, they were still alive but they had no idea who she was. The spell she had use was irreversible. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She reminded her self that is was for her family's protection and that she couldn't beat herself up over it.

Harry walked into the living room and awkwardly sat down next to here. The usually bustling Weasley house was veiled in a mournful silence.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing," Hermione muttered, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Let's go talk somewhere else," Harry suggested and Hermione followed him all the way to a vacant field. "Now, what's wrong."

"I miss my parents," Hermione said. "And they don't even know who I am."

Harry motioned for her to sit down and she did.

"I can't tell you it's okay," Harry told her. "Because I'd be lying , but, I can tell you it'll get easier."

"Does it ever go away?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Harry said. "But, it hasn't yet. And I've had sixteen years to handle it."

Hermione looked at him.

"I feel so incomplete without them."

"Nothing will feel that hole completely," Harry told her. "Except time."

**A/N: I liked the promt and who wouldn't feel awful after that? Thanks for reading.**

**Jola recideka.(Please review.)**

** Now, who can guess what language I am signing off on.**

**Hint: *Google translate won't help you.***

**Jean, Mi, Nina, and Faliara, you are not allowed to guess mainly because you know and understand some. By the way, if you do understand: Quanti Cuki to you.**


	2. Trancio vo Ta Viarno

Hermione deld foja ma esu-hi kwes ent mia Weasleys' aleaf rom. Esu-hi deld ma vi esu-hi ka ekuda.

"Ka ju naccai ock tamina, Dear?" Juno Weasley ka ky lo Hermione ka hull circic esu-hi ment lo apoli niavoze.

Harry ka espial re tamina nok waccai ti bi foja lo kalay.

Hermione ka ka kwes ma esu-hi gam bu ko deld ma empti . Esu-hi waccai esu-hi sayx kalay/kalo.**(1.) **Saun, ju ka riavey aleaf bu ju ka nia ment ro esu-hi ka. Mia expella ka ta kiapa. Esu-hi ka ta bilivey sa clergin esu-hi esu-hi ka bi. Esu-hi rembre foja tao ko ka vo esu-hi say's jiarden lo tao esu- hi ka ta kilonevi esu-hi foja zu nok ko.

Harry kwes ent ti mia aleaf rom lo iakwird kis uz ciano esu-hi. Mia typical husani Weasley gami ka kwoa veiale ent intoi sienci.

"Ta'k kalay?"**(2.) **

"Nia tamina," Hermione hiespialm jigla esu-hi dropi ent esu-hi opienikian.

"Kali ji kali espial re ro elsey," Harry sugesti lo Hermione jikwes hi kima mia waya ti li empti terra. "Kwoa, ta'k kalay?"

"Ji imi ji sayx," Hermione espial. "Lo ju ka ta eet nia ro ji hia."

Harry moti vo esu-hi ti kis uz lo esu-hi ka.

"Ji ka ta espial cacu sanni," Harry espial esu-hi. "Hanna ji ka bi elion, bu, ji ka espial ju ko kali exer."

"Ka ko eet kali li waya," Hermione ky.

"Nia lo sanni," Harry espial. "Bu, ko ka ta yetta. Lo ji ka hano 16 yuazx ti hano ko."

Hermione dek ma hi.

"Ji deld ma ta viano vi netta ju."

"Nia tamina ka clixe tao cli viano," Harry espial esu-hi. "Toja the tome."

**A/N: **_**Earthling.**_

Sanni, ji ka trancio eva vo ji _fanfiction _vi ju ky. Hull espial ji tao ju waccai ti bi trancio.

_**Anyway, if you don't speak Sapphieran in any way and our just curious. Message me. If you speak a little of it and just cannot do something like this and would like to, the forum should have some stuff up about that by the end of the month.**_

_**Currently Translated Fanfictions Listed Below:**_

___"Arya"/ _"Arya."

_"Incomplete"/ _"Ta viano."

"**Kalay" and "Kalo" mean the same thing. So, whichever you think fits better.**

"**Ta'k kalay" no, just no in Sapphieran conjuctions are frowned upon but I wasn't writing "tao ko" that many times. So, "Ta'k kalay" can be remotely acceptable for that reason. It just means "What's wrong."**

_**Have a good day,**_** ka li gauna za.**


End file.
